young blood
by running with direwolves
Summary: We lie beneath the stars at night, our hands gripping each other tight. -—jonesy/nikki/jen/caitlin/wyatt/jude


**Warning:** Underage alcohol consumption.

* * *

_we lie beneath the stars at night_  
_our hands gripping each other tight_

_you keep my secrets hope to die_  
_promises, swear them to the sky_

**- young blood, the naked and famous**

* * *

Wyatt was more than a little bit tipsy. He wasn't really sure how it had happened. Well, no, he did know, he was just surprised at how quickly he'd accepted the offered bottle from Nikki.

They'd ended up at Jonesy's house for the evening. Evidently his parents were out and Jonesy had commandeered their pool house for the after party. It wasn't anything over the top like Jasmine's back to school party. It was just the six of them. Wyatt had the foresight to ask Jonesy why it was just the six of them at this little get together but he'd just shrugged, smiled wickedly, and stated that it was cheaper buying alcohol for less people.

He hadn't asked how he'd acquired the bottle of vodka, but he assumed it wasn't savory.

Caitlin had been honored with the first sip of the bottle of fermented potatoes. She'd taken a careful sip and managed a terrible coughing fit thereafter. Nikki pounded her on the back until the coughing ended. They were still high from the dance and the pair of them had fallen apart laughing at Caitlin's misfortune. Nikki offered her the bottle to try again. When Caitlin swallowed the second time she managed to keep it down with a comically sour face.

Nikki had offered Wyatt the bottle next and Wyatt had taken it warily. He'd tried it before but it wasn't really his forte. He'd lifted the bottle to his lips, baring the glass against his teeth and swallowed cautiously. The clear liquid burned down his throat, a faintly familiar bitterness that made his tongue squirm. He asked for a chaser but Nikki denied him, saying that he needed to take it like a man.

Jonesy and Nikki didn't seem to have any trouble with the vodka and Wyatt wondered how often this was a thing for both of them.

Jen was the first to go, obviously. She'd already been giggly enough, her cheeks red and shining from hours on the dance floor. If it was possible, alcohol made her even happier than usual. She had trouble sitting up straight, however, and ended up with her head in Jude's lap more than once. Wyatt wasn't very good at holding his liquor either and it wasn't long before he was pleasantly warm, the usual tightness of his muscles falling away.

"So, you brought us here, what are we going to do?" Wyatt finally asked. They'd spent the first few minutes in Jonesy's pool house reliving the highlights of the dance. Nikki had told a rather comical story about a lecherous kid by the name of Frollo who'd tried to make a move on her on the dance floor. She'd socked him where the sun don't shine and he'd crawled out of the gym crying. She admitted that it was one of the prouder moments of her life.

"What do you think we're doing, Wyatt?" Nikki laughed, hoisting the vodka bottle into the air to demonstrate.

Jonesy shook his head, leaning over his knees. Despite the skepticism in his voice, he was smiling. "Nah, not enough. We need to raise the stakes. Raise some hell." He lifted his brows suggestively. The liquor was making him bold and it wasn't really a secret that he wasn't the only one.

Nikki leaned forward intrigued. Jen sat up with a giddy smile, her head settling on Jude's shoulder. Wyatt watched them with uncertainty, his brown eyes wide. He wasn't really sure if adrenaline and alcohol was a good idea but he was about to find out. "What are you suggesting?" Nikki asked taking a long drag on the vodka.

"Oh come on. Drunken night classic. Truth or dare. And you remove a piece of clothing if you chicken out. It's only fair." He splayed his hands. The alcohol gave his eyes a wicked gleam and Wyatt thought perhaps he wasn't the only one that was just a little bit more than tipsy.

"I'll take that challenge. Besides, I'm sure you cowards have some secrets to tell." Nikki grinned and flung an arm over Caitlin's shoulders. "You know the rules, Caitlin? It's pretty basic."

Caitlin nodded vigorously (perhaps a bit too vigorously) and sighed contentedly. "It's like a dream come true. I'm ready for anything." She declared proudly, flopping back into Wyatt's lap. Wyatt laughed and brushed a few stray blonde hairs from Caitlin's face.

"You're a bit snockered, aren't you?" Nikki giggled. "She's a lightweight."

Caitlin huffed indignantly. "It's my first time, give me a break."

The bigger girl laughed. "Fair enough. I guess we should get started. Jonesy, since you suggested it, why don't you pick who goes first." Nikki passed the vodka bottle to Jonesy, passing the torch to mark the beginning of their game.

Jonesy agreed amiably and took a long swig to start them off. "How about… Wyatt!" Their eyes fell on the brunette boy who felt his head clear with adrenaline. He wasn't a big fan of truth or dare. He didn't really like being backed into a corner and pumped for either information or ridiculous tasks. He tried to swallow some of his initial panic as he nodded his assent. The liquor seemed to warm him a little, remind him of his courage. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Wyatt answered decisively. Truth was safer than dare, he supposed. Especially if Jonesy was asking.

Jonesy nodded and Nikki rolled her eyes as if she expected as much. Caitlin merely smiled and rolled over so that she laid her on stomach, her head propped on her hands. Her feet kicked back and forth as she watched with unbridled joy.

"What was your first kiss like?" Jonesy asked charitably. Good. They were starting small. Wyatt breathed a sigh of relief and smiled sheepishly. He felt his cheeks warm though why he was in the least bit embarrassed he couldn't say why. Perhaps it was the liquor filling his head with mush.

"Oh, he's blushing." Nikki cooed, snickering. Caitlin averted her green eyes to the carpet, a small embarrassed smile on her lips as well.

"I was thirteen. It was with Lauren Robinson. Well, she kissed me. Kind of took me by surprise, to be honest. But… It was nice. I know you were probably expecting some horror story but it was really cool." He sighed at the memory and Jonesy smiled, satisfied. Jen pressed her hands to her cheeks, grinning.

"That is adorable, Williams. And Lauren Robinson. Wyatt, she was a catch."

"Who's Lauren Robinson?" Caitlin asked curiously though she looked a bit more timid than she did earlier.

"She used to live here when we were in middle school but she moved away just before high school. She was my first girlfriend. She was really cool." Wyatt stated wistfully, almost sadly. Caitlin looked up at him sympathetically and Nikki nodded her agreement.

"She was right cool. A lot cooler than you, that's for sure." Nikki stated with a snicker, snatching the vodka from Jonesy. She was, perhaps, the most tolerant of the six of them and was working her way to a better stupor.

"Haha, very funny. Well, I guess it's my turn then isn't it. Truth or dare, Nikki." Wyatt grinned triumphantly. He'd have to think of a decent way to pay her back for that quip.

"Well, I'm not like you chickens. I'll take dare."

Jonesy laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less."

"You're damn right. So, name your challenge, Williams."

Wyatt considered a moment, gazing around the room for inspiration. "I dare you…" He trailed off, thinking. Nikki smiled at him, raising an eyebrow as challenge. Wyatt spotted the pool outside and smiled to himself, snapping his fingers in triumph. "To take a little swim."

Nikki's eyes flicked to the pool and her pale skin grew paler, her eyes standing out bright in the light of the pool house. It was a comfortable little pool house with warm yellow light that fell from a modest chandelier, plush carpet, and a set of padded lounge chairs. It wasn't terribly cold outside but it wasn't terribly warm either and Wyatt suspected the pool wouldn't be much warmer either. "Are you crazy? It'll be freezing."

"Are you ceding defeat?" Wyatt asked with a smile. He saw her expression harden. No, Nikki would not back down from a challenge.

"Fine, Williams. But just know, you'll regret this later." She stood shakily and tramped out to the pool. The rest of them followed. Caitlin seemed to sway a little as she walked.

"Watch and learn, cowards." Nikki proclaimed, standing over the deep end. She walked out onto the diving board fully clothed. She swayed before sobering and dived headfirst into the drink, making a big splash as she went. The three of them on land didn't survive unscathed. Caitlin shrieked and laughed and the boys grimaced though neither could hold the expression for very long. When Nikki resurfaced she swam to the edge grinning like a fool. "Well, that was bracing! Are ya happy now? You gonna help a girl out of this mess?" She reached out her hand, an innocent smile playing on her lips.

Jude should have seen it coming, really. He chuckled and reached out to her offering hand to pull her out.

Jonesy called out. "Jude, no!"

And instead got pulled in.

He fell into the swath of chlorine water with a violent splash. The water ran into his eyes and his nose and his mouth and he arose shivering and coughing, looking a bit like a drowned hamster. He spit water from his mouth and cleared his eyes to see Jonesy and Jen doubled over with laughter. Nikki was snickering and cackling like mad against the side of the pool. "Not funny." Jude declared, his expression perturbed.

"Very funny." Nikki breathed out between cackles. Jen was practically rolling on the ground with laughter and Wyatt wasn't far off either. Jude's lips twitched but he refused to give them the satisfaction.

"Maybe a little bit funny."

The game continued with a dripping Nikki and Jude. Jude continued to look a little bit like a drowned woodland animal but Nikki seemed to become even more beautiful with her mess of purple hair dripping down her back. It made it look almost tamed and she seemed to come out of the water with renewed vigor. She came out of the water ready for a fight.

She challenged Jonesy next with an attempt to climb the roof of the pool house. He did it effortlessly though when he returned he complained of getting bird poop between his toes. They all told him that he shouldn't have climbed up there without his shoes if he didn't want bird poop between his toes. Finally Jonesy rolled around to Caitlin who was looking both excited and afraid. She took several swigs of liquid courage and sat up facing Jonesy with a surprising fearlessness.

"Alright Caitlin, truth or dare." Jonesy's smile was a bit too cocky for his own good. He'd taken several swigs upon returning back to earth as well though Wyatt had yet to see any color come to his cheeks.

She seemed to seriously debate the question for a moment as if it was the most important question in the world. "Dare." She finally decided certainly, her face settling into a mask of assuredness.

Jonesy glanced around, debating. Wyatt caught that mischievous glint in his eye and sensed something was afoot. Though what it was, Wyatt couldn't guess. Jonesy's moods could be rather unpredictable.

"Do something you've never done before." Jonesy replied evenly, his jaw as set as Caitlin's was.

Nikki threw up her hands unhappily. "That's a right weak dare, Garcia! She could do anything! She could go take a piss in the woods because she's never done it before. Give her something freaking specific." The hothead complained as she pulled strands of frizzy wet hair from her face.

Jonesy, however, didn't take his eyes from Caitlin. Wyatt could see the challenge in those brown irises and Wyatt wondered if Jonesy had noticed something he hadn't. Caitlin was flushed red and while she looked a little surprised she didn't seem like she was going to back down. She looked down to consider, looking far more sober than she had several minutes ago.

Finally she looked up. "It's fine, Nikki. I've got it. But you've all got to promise you won't judge me. And… Well, I'm sorry about this." Jonesy's eyebrow went up with mild surprise while Jude's drew together in utter confusion. Jen spoke Jude's confusion completely.

"What're you going on abo—" Caitlin cut off the redhead by planting a chaste kiss on Jen's lips. Caitlin sat back, her face beet red.

The other five stared at her, utterly stunned. None more so than Jen who seemed to stutter in confusion. "I'm… That was unexpected."

"I'm confused." Jude confessed, rubbing his head with his hand. Maybe the liquor was getting to him.

"You've never kissed a girl. It's a wonder I didn't see it coming." Jen finally pronounced, a giddy smile slipping over her lips. "I guess I shouldn't have been surprised." Caitlin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I didn't warn you." Caitlin replied. Her face continued to remain red.

Finally, Jen recovered, laughing. "Well, I'm honored."

Caitlin breathed out an answer between giggles. "I figured I'd get the experience out of the way in one go before I graduate. I've still got so many to take care of." She laid on her side on the carpet, tears falling from her eyes. She was laughing so hard.

"You are my kind of girl, Caitlin." Jonesy laughed, reaching over to fist bump the blonde. She chuckled and reciprocated.

The rest of the night proceeded in a similar manner. They continued playing truth or dare and occasionally someone would deem the challenge too absurd or the question too difficult so an item of clothing would be removed. Before the night was done Jude was stripped to his skivvies, Jonesy was without a shirt, and the girls were wearing their dresses about their waists. Nikki wasn't particularly shy about anything but Caitlin blushed furiously every time anyone so much as glanced at her. Wyatt mostly wore a surly expression with periods of sheepish smiles.

The trials and questions grew more ridiculous the drunker they got and after a while they were too drunk and tired to get up so instead they asked questions. About life, the universe, and everything. And quietly, as the moon sunk lower and lower in the sky, the six of them began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you grew up in Canada in the early 2000s, 6teen was _the_ show to watch.

Anyway, please review! There are hardly any 6teen fans out there. COME FORWARD, LET US EMBRACE.


End file.
